dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Perry White (New Earth)
:"Great Caesar's Ghost!" ::--'Perry White' Real Name: Perry Jerome White Nicknames: Chief Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Managing editor Legal Status: Perry White is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Daily Planet Base of Operations: Metropolis Origin Place of Birth: Suicide Slum, Metropolis Known Relatives: Alice White (wife), Jerry White (son, deceased), Keith White (adopted son) First Appearance: (Historical) Superman (Volume 1) #7; (Canon) Man of Steel #2 History Perry White was born in Metropolis's Suicide Slum area, growing up with a father missing after heading off to war overseas. He became a copy boy at the Daily Planet, beginning a lifetime career that would take him up the newspaper's career ladder. Perry met Lex Luthor when they were children (Luthor also grew up in Suicide Slum) and they were actually friends then (Perry once admitted the he was really the only friend Lex had as a child).Superman #131 At some point when Perry was a young reporter, he went to a small southern town called Melonville to investigate a string of vicious racial related deaths. It was here Perry first met Franklin Stern, a young man about to head off for Harvard Business school, who had several missing family members in the region. Perry and Franklin got off to a rocky start, but soon joined together after Perry saved Franklin from a beating at the hands of the local [Brotherhood. The two investigated the Brotherhood and rumors of genetic experimentation, which lead them to a hidden lair where the Brotherhood had kidnapped and murdered several dozen black men as part of a eugenics program to create a master race of super-men. For helping to expose the plot, Perry won his (first?) Pulitzer Prize in journalism. Ironically enough, the title of the article was "Superman Plot Foiled." Perry and Franklin were often on opposite sides of the political spectrum, but would remain friends, even after Stern bought the Daily Planet years later.Superman: The Man of Steel #47 After Luthor became a successful businessman, he began diversifying his holdings in his newly-founded LexCorp company, which included buying the Daily Planet. Luthor soon sold it after deciding to pursue technology and television investments. Turning down an offer from Luthor to become part of Luthor's new television station WLEX, Perry found an investor who saved the Daily Planet on the condition that Perry was promoted from reporter to editor. The entire episode left Perry bitter and angry with Luthor. Perry married Alice Spencer and had a son, Jerry White. Much later, after Jerry was fully grown, Perry would learn that Lex Luthor was Jerry's biological father. Luthor had briefly seduced Alice while Perry was overseas reporting on a war and thought to be killed. Perry White's two greatest moves as editor would be to hire Lois Lane and (later) Clark Kent. When she was 15, Lois had impressed Perry with her persistence in trying to get employment at the newspaper (by lying about her age). After Jerry White died from a gunshot, Perry and Alice grieved for some time, resulting in Perry taking a leave of absence from the Daily Planet. Later, Perry and Alice adopted an orphaned African-American boy named Keith Robert, who soon had his named changed to Keith Robert White. At about this time, Perry took another leave of absence for lung cancer treatment, putting Clark Kent in charge as the Planet's temporary editor. After many grueling months of chemotherapy, the cancer went into remission. One of Perry's proudest moments was to attend the wedding of Lois and Clark. He sat in the front row beside Lois's parents (Lois considering him as close a relative as her own family). As the paper continued to struggle, the Planet's owner Franklin Stern sold the paper to Lex Luthor. Luthor, acting out of pure malice, dismantled the paper. He fired everyone except Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and two others who were relocated to Lexcom, Lex's new Internet-based news company. Fortunately, shortly thereafter, Lex sold the Planet to Bruce Wayne for $1 (thanks to a secret deal with Lois Lane). White was hired back as editor-in-chief, and the entire former staff was hired back as well. Though Perry's knowledge of Clark's alter ego is uncertain, it is known that he has found a dusty suit of his star reporter's clothes in a supply closet, including his passport. For this reason, Perry may well suspect that Clark and Superman are the same person, but due to his personal admiration for both Clark and Superman, he has never confided this suspicion or knowledge to anybody. Perry's editorship has kept the Daily Planet as one of the few newspapers that dared to heavily criticize Luthor (even after Luthor's successful election as President of the United States). Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 200 lbs (91 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown, but growing white at the temples. Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Cigar Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The character of Perry White was originally created by Jerry Siegel and Wayne Boring. The modern incarnation of Perry was further developed by writer/aritst John Byrne. Trivia * There are two famous quotes commonly attributed to the character of Perry White: "Great Caesar's Ghost!" and "Don't call me chief!". Recommended Readings *Action Comics *Superman (Volume 1) *Superman (Volume 2) *Superman (All-Star) *Superman Family *Superman, Adventures of *Superman/Batman *Superman: Man of Steel *Superman: Man of Tomorrow Related Articles * Daily Planet * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White appearances list * Superman External Links * Perry White at Wikipedia * Perry White biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Modern Category:Public Identity Category:Reporters